


By The Very Thought Of You, I Am Warmed

by Tippytap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I'm playing with the timeline, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rating May Change, Sharing a Bed, Steve gets cold, Tags May Change, This was written platonic, Work In Progress, but if you want to read it romantically I'm cool with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippytap/pseuds/Tippytap
Summary: It's cold when you're alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn't want to fight.

But he doesn't want to die. 

Bucky curls tighter into himself. He wants to go home.

He misses Steve. 

It aches hollow inside him, right next to the fear roiling in his belly. 

He didn't sign up. Didn't want to go, and become a part of all this death. He'd hoped that the army would either ignore, or forget about him.

He got drafted.

He never told Steve that. How could he? 

Steve wanted to be a soldier. As much as Bucky now ached for Steve's company, Steve had always ached to be a solider. How could Bucky face Steve again, if he told him that he had tried to escape what Steve so desperately wanted and admired?

So Bucky put on bright face, flashed his cocky smile, and waved his papers around as if they were something he was proud of. 

The wind blows harder, biting through his thin blanket with a vengeance.

He shifts, and tries to get comfortable but he knows there isn't any point, he can't sleep worth a damn by himself anymore. 

He and Steve had been sleeping over and sharing a bed as kids for as long as he could remember. 

When Steve had moved moved in with him after his mother had died, (Bucky's own parents having died years before,) they'd seen no need to stop the bed sharing. 

It was comforting to the both of them, and it kept Steve warm when it was so cold outside that the water froze in the toilet tank. 

The downside was this, ever since he and Steve had been separated, he had been unable to get a decent nights sleep.

With a frustrated sigh he gets up. It'll be his turn to watch soon and he can tell he won't be getting any sleep tonight, might as well let someone else get a few extra hours. 

He makes sure to scuff his feet, so that the sentry can hear him coming.

This war has made them all jumpy. 


	2. Chapter Two

Steve was still a little groggy as he shuffled around that morning, sipping weak coffee, and moving mostly out of habit as he makes up the bed.

He pulls everything nice and tight, smoothing out the wrinkles as he goes. Bucky hates having a wrinkly bed, or loose sheets, he's taken to kicking his feet in frustration to make his point.

The memory, of an action that before was so annoying, now makes a corner of Steve's mouth jerk up in a smile.

Lately he'd taken to sleeping on Bucky's side. He'd gotten tired of reaching over in the night, out of long ingrained habit, and meeting cold, empty space. He fluffs thin pillows, and his smile fades. If Bucky doesn't come back.….

But that's ridiculous. Bucky is strong and smart, he's brave as hell, and he has the ability to hone his determination to a steely point.

Of course he's going to come back.

He has to come back.

Church is in forty minutes.

Steve decides to light an extra candle. Just to be safe.

**************

At church he sits beside Mrs. Duncan. She's eighty-five and grown feeble, but she always makes it to the service.

Bucky had looked in on her for years, and he'd been worried about what would happen to her while he was away.

So Steve had taken up his mantle. He sat beside her in church, once or twice a week he went over to her house and they would make soup together, and each morning he brought her a newspaper.

When Bucky's letters come they would read them together, and neither one was too proud to let a few tears fall as they read between lines of what Bucky had to say.

Afterward they often prayed together.

Sending up petitions and supplications that their boy will come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a small one, hopefully the next chapter will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, but more chapters will be forthcoming.


End file.
